


Meetings

by tinmiss1939



Series: DBH Mafia AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, F/M, Mafia AU, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinmiss1939/pseuds/tinmiss1939
Summary: Cole Anderson loved to tell wild tales about his older brothers, Connor and Richard.  His favorite teacher, Ona Boix, had heard so many stories she assumed they must be the overactive imagination of a bright student.Then she met them in person.  Whoops.





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DBH Mafia AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/457199) by Miusmius. 



Ona stepped back from the smartboard, considering the array of Chumash basketry and rock art. She wanted to give some context before they got too far into _Island of the Blue Dolphins_. Maybe more pictures of the beadwork?

“Miss Boix, my brothers are picking me up from school today.” Cole Anderson held out a note covered in his father’s illegible scrawl. Ona Boix took the note and sat down as her desk where the light was better. She could just barely make out ‘business meeting’ and ‘Richard and Connor.’ Hank Anderson’s handwriting was distinctively terrible—there was no way Cole could forge it. He had tried several times and his attempts were better than most she had seen in 5 years of teaching, but Hank’s writing was uniquely bad. She figured it would be another 2 years before he really got the hang of it.

“Okay,” she said, tucking the note into her desk to file later. “I would like to meet them, however—the famous Connor and Richard.” She clasped her hands under her chin. “Are they going to pick you up on horseback? Motorcycles?”

Cole rolled his eyes with all the derision a 10 year old could muster. “The motorcycles were one time because soccer practice ended early.”

“A rocket ship?”

He groaned loudly. Ona smiled; she appreciated the special melodrama of fifth-graders. “Grown-ups are so weird,” he whined at the ceiling before going to his desk.

“Good morning, everyone," she said brightly as the class took their seats. "You should have finished chapter 7 last night. Anyone have any thoughts before we get started?”

* * *

After the final bell, she sat with Cole on a bench in front of the school, silently cursing the surprise humidity and herself for not using more product this morning. She could feel the frizz tangling her hair. She pushed some of the silver-white locks behind her ear and it promptly fell back in the face, getting even frizzier from the handling.

“It’s just going to get worse if you keep messing with it,” Cole said beside her, not even looking up from his book.

She scowled. “Hush, what do you know?” She reached over and ruffled his hair. “What if I mess with your hair, huh?” she asked as he tried to duck around her hand. “Is that funny?” He hid behind his book, laughing.

Suddenly, he sat up straight and called out, “Richard!” He darted forward and jumped onto a tall, dark haired man who seemed to have materialized out of thin air. Richard picked Cole up into a bear hug and swung him around before setting him down again.

“Hello, Cole! You’ve been good while we were gone?” he asked with mock-seriousness. There was a subtle gravel in his voice that captured Ona’s attention just as much at the handsome face.

“Yes! I’ve been very good,” Cole declared.

An identical voice to her left whispered, “I highly doubt that.”

She whipped her head to the left. Dark brown hair swept back neatly, brown eyes like brandy in front of a fireplace, deep pink lips quirked into a half-smile as he said, “You must be Miss Ona Boix, Cole’s favorite teacher.”

She automatically shook the offered hand. “I—you’re—sorry?” She looked back to the tall man leading Cole back over. Dark hair, smiling deep pink lips, but pale blue eyes, almost gray.

Ona dug deep and found her voice somewhere in the pit of her stomach. “Cole? Are these your brothers?” She bit her lip. Twins? Twins! Cole had never mentioned his brothers were twins, or that they were devastatingly handsome, or that they were so tall. Oh, wait. She was still sitting down and still holding the other one’s hand. Connor, he had to be Connor.

Connor stepped around the bench and ever so gently pulled her to her feet. “I’m Connor Anderson,” he said. He smoothly passed her hand towards his brother. “And this is Richard Anderson.”

Richard tilted his head towards her, giving the impression of bowing over her hand without actually doing do. “We are so pleased to meet you.” He released her hand. Now they there were standing side by side, she could see a few subtle differences. Connor’s hair had a bit more curl, the freckles were slightly different, and Richard looked a touch taller, though it might have been his stiff posture.

Connor also seemed to have an easier smile. “We’ll be picking Cole up from now on. Our father’s schedule has changed recently and we’ve has some staff changes.”

“Oh!” Her hand fluttered up to her mouth. She had always liked Cole’s usual chauffeur. She had seen him sneaking chocolate bars to Cole once, and he’d started bringing extras for her. “Is Mr. Collins okay?”

“Yes, he’s actually driving Father right now,” Connor said. He straightened his tie.   Richard placed a hand on Cole’s shoulder, pulling him a little closer. It was curious, but Connor’s smile seemed genuine as he said, “We thought we’d spend more time with Cole. That’s all.”

Cole’s posture was still relaxed and happy, so nothing must be too wrong. She sighed. “Good. Well, I will look forward to seeing more of you both.”

Cole elbowed Richard in the side. “Did you bring it?”

Richard confused face was adorable, but then he seemed to remember something. “Right, of course,” he muttered. He patted a few pockets, and then pulled something shiny out of his jacket pocket. “Collins said these were your favorite?” It was a nervous sort of question. He held out a fun-sized Twix bar.

Ona melted. “Thank you,” she gushed, internally acknowledging how girlish she sounded while immediately decided she didn’t give a damn. Their fingers brushed as she accepted the treat and she did not miss the slight blush to Richard’s ears.

The twins each took one of Cole’s hands. Connor winked at her, saying “Until tomorrow, Miss Boix.” They left with Cole between them. She watched them for a moment until they stepped into a sleek Corvette and roared away.

She collapsed onto the bench. Oh, shit. Twins. Really hot twins. Twins who were family to her student and should probably be off limits? Ona sat up and rolled her shoulders back. She could do this. She unwrapped the candy and popped in her mouth. With enough chocolate, she could do anything.

 


End file.
